1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated fueling nozzle adapted for transferring fuel from a fuel storage tank to a vehicle fuel storage tank wherein the fueling nozzle has a release means for automatically releasing a main valve responsive to a vacuum sensing means disposed remote from an end of the fueling nozzle and wherein the fueling nozzle has adjusting means thereon for use in the fueling inlet conduit of fuel storage tanks having differing lengths of fueling inlet conduits.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an automatic dispensing nozzle for transferring fuel from a fuel storage tank to a vehicle fuel storage tank wherein the fueling nozzle comprises a hollow body having an inlet port, an outlet spout at one end of the body, a main valve in the body for controlling flow of fuel from the inlet port to the spout, means for manually operating the main valve, a pressure actuated valve within the body adjacent the outlet spout, the pressure actuated valve having opposed surfaces between a tappet and a seat for providing a Venturi means for creating a vacuum and a release means for automatically releasing the main valve responsive to a vacuum sensing means controlling the vacuum. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,600 issued on Apr. 16, 1963 to Arthur F. Briede or the U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,415 to Boudot, et al.
It is also known to provide a device for extracting fumes from liquid fuel containers through an air line disposed in the fuel supply line. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,928 issued on Jan. 16, 1962 to Robert Jay Brandt.